Douglas Campbell (Michigan politician)
Douglas Campbell (born March 31, 1959) is a two-time Green Party Candidate Kuszmar, Richard (Campaign Manager). "Douglas Campbell for Governor October 14, 2006 (News Release)". migreens.org (website). (2002 and 2006) for Governor of Michigan Greens, US. "Green Party Speakers Bureau". gp.org (website). and a 2008 candidate for the United States House of Representatives. In 2002 Campbell received 25,236 votes.Land, Terri Lynn."Election Results GENERAL ELECTION November 05, 2002" Michigan.gov (website) During the 2002 campaign he claimed he was beaten, arrested and jailed (in Brighton, Michigan) for attempting to participate in a gubernatorial debate from which he was excluded, at the time being the only candidate who was not either a Republican or Democrat. . In 2006 Campbell received 20,009 votes.Land, Terri Lynn. "Election Results GENERAL ELECTION November 07, 2006". Michigan.gov (website).. Campbell, a registered professional engineer and published Atheist from Ferndale, joined the Green party upon learning of its existence in 2000 , and was the Wayne-Oakland-Macomb county campaign coordinator for Green Party presidential candidate Ralph Nader, 2000 . On May 19, 2007 at the Green Party of Michigan State Membership Meeting Campbell was elected to be a Delegate to Green Party National Committee Hillsdale County Greens. "Delegates to National Committee (male)". hillsdalecountygreens.org (website). On August 2, 2008 Campbell was nominated at the Oakland County Caucus to be the party's candidate for Michigan's 9th congressional district http://www.detroitgreens.org/node/18. Links *Lansing City Pulse *The Fruits Are Still Green - Jack Lessenberry, Detroit Metro Times, August 7, 2002 *"Long on integrity and devoid of any chance to win" - Jack Lessenberry, Detroit Metro Times, October 30, 2002 *Bio on WDIV TV page *Voter Guide *Information on Michigan website *"Third parties compete on a smaller scale" By Robert Snell, Lansing State Journal, 1/20/2002 *Lansing City Pulse Article By Daniel Sturm, 2004 *Oakland Post Interview, "Meet the contestants" By Jennifer J. Decker 10-30-2002 *Green Party governor candidate wants 'regular folks' in office. Matt Brodhead Western Herald 10/19/06 *"A real people’s candidate" By Kris Hamel, Workers World Oct 1, 2006 *"Message to Green Party: Grow up or fizzle out" by Dave Dempsey. Lansing City Pulse NOVEMBER 20, 2002 *video of TV appearance and removal *"Exclusive Debates Violate Voters' Rights to Make Informed Choices," Common Dreams Progressive News Wire OCTOBER 12, 2006 *American Atheist Magazine Article "The speech of Douglas Campbell: Green Party candidate for Governor of Michigan." 22-DEC-02 *"THIRD PARTY INCLUSION NECESSARY TO BREAK MAJOR PARTY CONSPIRACIES OF SILENCE" by Dr. Howard Ditkoff *Media Mouse Article "Local Greens Release Plan to End Iraq War" *Media Mouse Article "Green Party Candidates Offer Alternatives to Voters in Michigan" *CM Life article, "Tonight’s debate will lack three candidates" By Mike Ellis *THE VOICE NEWS, November 1, 2006 "Lots of names on the ballot Nov. 7" *WOOD TV Survey *Write-up by Campbell *Organic Consumers Fund on Campbell *Detroit Greens Article "Campbell Accepts 3 TV Debates with rivals" *Contact Information *Anti-war endorsement *Atheist listing * Another Atheist listing *Ohio Greens Comment *Article "Greens Poised for Further Growth" *Article "Why I'm Green" by Thomas Leavitt, Savage Stupidity Sentinal *"Exclusion of Green Party candidates a national plague" by Scott McLarty and Starlene Rankin October 12, 2006 References Category:Living people Category:Michigan politicians Category:1959 births Category:Green Party (United States) politicians